The production of electric power in emergencies or in remote locations is a common problem. A portable electric generator may be used to produce electric power in emergencies or for delivering electric power to remote locations not served by the local electric utility.
One problem with portable electric generators relates to their capacity. In particular, while a single portable generator may be used to supply a load having a given demand, providing loads of higher demand with multiple portable generators can raise both technical and safety related problems.
A need therefore exists for an improved portable power system. Accordingly, a solution that addresses, at least in part, the above and other shortcomings is desired.